Rare Rainbow! True Love?
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: It's Black Star's birthday. The only gift Maka can give is her body. After realising that they actually have a love connection, things get steamy. Set several years later, surprise twist at the end. LEMON! Black Star x Maka


"It's not often we see a rainbow in Death City... maybe something good will happen today." A smile came over the her lips as she looked up into the blue sky.

"Oi, Maka!"

She turned to see a familiar face. "Hey Soul."

As he finally reached her, he smiled, his sharp teeth in view. "Do you know what today is?"

She paused for a moment, her eyes glancing back up into the sky before retuning to Soul's scarlet eyes. "No, should I?"

He sighed. "It's Black Star's birthday. We are all invited to his place for a party."

Maka felt something click in her mind. "Oh yeah! I guess I forgot," She mumbled the last bit as her hand scratched the back of her neck awkwardly.

Soul laughed. "So are you going to be going?"

Maka nodded. "Of coruse I will."

"What are you getting Black Star then?"

Maka sighed deeply; she had put no thought into it until then. "Um, it's a surprise!" She backed up her comment with a shaky laugh, hoping Soul would believe her lie.

"Oh, alright then. So I will see you tonight?" He asked.

Maka nodded and waved as she walked off, almost sprinting into town.

_'I need to get him a gift!' _She screamed at herself mentally- how could she forget her childhood friends brithday?

She ran from store to store. She found some stuff that Black Star would drool over but, they were either too expensive, or just didn't seem to suite the situation. Finally after hours of searching, she just decided she'd give him some money. When she exited the last store, she noticed the town clock read 6:30pm... she was late!

She sprinted once again toward Black Star and Tsubaki's place. The door swung open and she panted as her friends starred at her.

"Ah..."

"Better late then never, Maka!" Tsubaki said with a warm smile.

Maka laughed as she stepped inside, Black Star catching her attention. In the far end of the room, the three boys; Kid, Soul, and Black Star, were shirtless and fighting.

"Wh-what are they doing?" Maka almost screamed.

Liz caught Maka by her collar and pulled her back. "They are just training, Maka. Don't worry they are fine."

Maka pulled herself from Liz and sighed; looking closer, she did realise that Liz was right. "Black Star's idea?" Maka asked outloud.

"Yes." Liz answered.

Maka pulled up a chair beside Tsubaki and Patty, her eyes locked on the boys. Several years had done a lot for the group. Maka had filled out, all three boys were extremely handsome and muscular, Kid even had his Sanzu Lines completeted. Watching the three fight it out in the room, was a turn on for the four girls that sat to the side watching. However, out of all the boys, Maka found herself starring at Black Star the most. She knew why, she loved him. It was obvious even to her. They grew up together, fought together, protected each other; the love was obvious to anyone who knew them, but, Black Star either was too dense to realise that there was love, or he just didn't feel that way.

The boys finally took a break from their fighting. Black Star walked over and stood in front of Maka, a grin plastered on his face.

"Y-Yes?" Maka found herself ask, her voice shaking.

Black Star reached for her hand that she cautiously gave. He pulled her to her feet and hugged her tightly. "You were late," He said simply, a laugh leaving his lips.

Maka now understood and laughed too as she inhaled his familiar scent. "S-sorry... I ah... was trying to find you a good gift," She admitted.

He laughed and pulled away to look at her. "And what did you get?"

Maka blushed deeply - it amazed her how much Black Star had matured in the past few years. She shivered; there was no way money would be enough, not for Black Star. So she did the only thing her mind came up with. Her hand entwined through his and slowly dragged him away, his eyes were full of curiosity but he didn't hesitate to follow. Maka was grateful that their friends were oblivious to them as they snuck out of the room.

Maka dragged him upstairs and into what she **knew** was his room. His eyes widened as Maka pushed him down onto his bed, her body now hovering over his.

"M-Maka, y-you don't have to-"

His sentence was cut off as Maka's tongue dragged accross his neck, a moan escaping his lips.

"D-do you, not love me, Black Star?" Maka asked, a hint of sorrow in her voice as her lips grazed his neck.

Black Star suddenly pulled away and flipped over so Maka was now in her back. His eyes looked hurt as he looked down on her, his hands over her wrists.

"B-Black Star?" She called, her voice barely audible.

"Y-You thought I didn't love you?" His head lowered so his eyes were now hidden for her view. Maka opened her mouth when he cut her off. "I thought you were an A student? I thought you knew your friends..." his head now raised, a smirk at his lips. "guess you're not as smart as I thought."

Maka was caught between confusion and anger - how **dare** he say she isn't smart! "Black Star-"

This time she was cut off, firm lips connected to her own. The sensation made her shiver as her hands moved around his strong back pulling him down on top of her. Black Star shifted his weight so he wasn't squishing Maka as his tongue slipped out and met her's half way.

Their bodies soon began to sweat as the heat through their remaining clothes became too much. Black Star's hands slithered under Maka's shirt, breaking contact for a moment so he could get it up and over her head. Her shirt was thrown carlessly across the room as Maka's hands began to fumble with the belt of Black Star's pants. The two eagerly stripped each other of clothing. Maka looked up at her new lover with hazy eyes. A smirk grew on the olders lips as he crashed his naked form ontop of Maka's bare form as their lips instantly met.

Her back arched as his lips trailed along her body leaving butterfly kisses. "Black Star!" she moaned.

Black Star snickered as he lifted himself, his ocean eyes locking with Maka's emerald ones. Her arms lifted and reached for him, trying despritly to pull him down on top of her again, he refused easily.

"Say it," He purred.

Maka squirmed awkwardly- she wasn't going to beg, this was **her** idea.

"Maka," He purred, his lips now grazing the surface of her neck.

She shook her head as her body thrashed around underneath him; she knew he was playing with her weakness. Maka suddenly felt a spark of pleasure as his fingers slipped inside her. Her cheeks became hot as she tried to push away from him.

"N-No!" She screamed breathlessly.

A snicker left his lips again as he pushed deeply, his fingers twisting and moving in and out at a fast pace as Maka's hands clung to the bedsheets.

"N-not fair!" She shrieked again.

He smiled, his mouth lowering on hers to muffle any scream she may have made. Maka struggled as she tried to catch herself before his name left her lips again. As his fingers left her for a moment, she took him by surprise by flipping him over onto his back. His eyes were wide with shock as he looked up at her; her long hair covering her face from his view. She nervously pushed her hair behind her ear as she nibbled at her lip - she needed to get her control back.

"T-this was my birthday gift to you. Not the other way around," She stated, her voice higher than normal.

His shocked look faded as his grin returned. "Then, why aren't you giving me it?"

Maka paled at the cockiness of his voice. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to recontrol herself. Her eyes opened again and a lustful look now lingered there. Black Star flinched as his eyes locked with Maka's.

"Fine. After I'm done, you will wish you had this gift every year."

Before Black Star could comment, he found himself throwing his head back in pure estacy. Maka's hand grasped Black Star's shaft and began stroaking it gently. She slowly began to pump him, soon replacing her hand with her mouth, slowly taking him in, bit by bit. The older thrashed about as sweat rolled down his face. Maka sucked hard as she felt precum. A smirk now formed at her lips as she removed herself and sat up straight. Through lidded eyes, Black Star growled at Maka. She laughed cutely as she straddled Black Star.

His eyes widened again as his chest heaved up and down. Maka breathed in and out slowly before slowly lowering herself over Black Star's manhood. A loud but straggled moan escaped his lips as he got deeper and deeper within his lover. Maka on the other hand was wincing as she tried to to get used to the pain. She kept herself still until the pain subsided slightly, once it did, she slowly began to lift herself before lowerling back down, this time him entering even deeper within her.

A loud moan now escaped her lips as a sudden hit of pleasure entered her. Black Star thrusted his hips upward as the two tried to find a rhythm that would work. Maka admired the look on Black Star's face. His bare adomen starring her in the face as she watched his muscles tense and relaz with each thrust he made. His hands wrapped around her thin frame tightly as his lips connected with her neck, sucking, nipping, and licking at the now abused skin.

Black Star's grip on Maka's back tightened as he felt himself release deeply within her - he was almost ashamed that he didn't have time to warn her. Maka moaned as she felt his seed fill her. Her weakened body lifted up and off of Black Star as she rolled over beside him; their chests heaving and their minds foggy.

Black Star smiled as he looked over toward Maka; her hair tousled and flung out around her. His hand reached out and rested against her cheek as he rolled to his side. Maka too rolled over so they were face to face. A tear slipped down her cheek as she searched his face. He smiled as he moved in and kissed her passionately. She pulled away and suddenly sat up, her back to him.

Black Star pulled himself half up as he starred at her back with confusion. "What's wrong?" He asked her, his concern clear.

She sniffled as she shrugged. Black Star quickly sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, his eyes searching her now tear filled ones. "What's wrong?" He repeated.

Maka forced a pitiful smile as she too searched his face. "I-I'm sorry," She mumbled.

Black Star reached out and touched her cheek, carressing it gently. "Why are you crying?" He asked calmly.

Maka closed her eyes as her own hand rested against his hand that was holding her cheek. "P-please tell me... that this was more then just... a gift..."

He starred at her strangly, his eyes full of questions. "A gift? I thought you said you loved me, Maka."

Her eyes widened as several tears slipped down her cheeks. "I do!"

"Then why would you think I thought this was only a gift?" He asked.

She shrugged. "You've never been that good with emotions."

He laughed at her before connecting their lips; her eyes widening before she melted in his grasp. They pulled apart and he smiled. "I know I love you, Maka. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, starting with this..." He turned and reached into his night table, pulling out a red velvet box.

Maka's eyes widened. "B-Black Star?"

He blushed furiously. "I-I wanted to do this years ago... but I never seemed to be able to gain the courage. Maka Albarn will you marry me?"

Tears of joy now streamed down her cheeks as she tackled him to the bed in a breathtaking hug. Black Star pulled away and slipped the dimond ring on her finger as they shared one last kiss. Suddenly Black Star reached for a blanket and wrapped it around the two, before Maka could question him, the bedroom door flung open and all their friends were cheering.

"About time!" Liz yelled happily.

Maka's eyes widened as she looked from her friends to Black Star. "You p-planned this?" She asked him, a laugh trying to escape her lips.

He nodded as a snicker left his lips.

"Dammit, Black Star!" She scolded as she hit his arm lightly before tackling him to the bed again.

She knew raindows were good, but that good? She would never have expected it.

* * *

><p>AN: Well it had been a while since I wrote a good MakaxBlackStar fic, and well, this is what I got! XD I think it came out pretty well. It's set quite a few years after the Kishin is destroyed. I think this was one of the cutest ones I've wrote on this couple! ^^<p>

P.S I dunno when Black Star's birthday actually is... but... HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLACK STAR! ^^

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


End file.
